Made With Love
by Nile60
Summary: Few people could make good coffee, in Lukas' opinion. Mathias was one of those few people. DenNor One-Shot College AU


College Sophomore Lukas Bondevik had done it again. Who knew that avoiding studying for the inevitable midterms this long was possible? Most did not take the intense Norwegian student as the procrastinating type, but those close to him knew.

His roommate knew, too. He _certainly_ knew. Mathias Køhler was not the type who could sleep with noise, and despite Lukas' many efforts to keep his cramming sessions quiet, it was apparent that neither Scandinavian students were sleeping any time soon.

The sound of writing ceased as Lukas looked up, mind beginning to wander.

He wondered if he subconsciously kept Mathias up. The Danish man was the best company amongst their dorm floor.

Honestly, if Lukas didn't want to keep Mathias up at night ( _which he_ _ **didn't**_ ), he could just study in Arthur's room. The Brit slept like a rock, and his roommate had other- er- business to take care of at night.

Or maybe Tino and Berwald's room. Due to their "close relationship" they had a spare, comfortable bed Lukas could read on. Besides, if Tino could sleep through Berwald's snoring, the little Finnish man could probably sleep through anything.

So, why didn't he do it? Why didn't he study in another room? Why-

"That doesn't look like studying," a deep voice commented. The owner of the voice set a Danish flag themed coffee mug in front of Lukas.

 _Oh._

 _That's why._

The aroma of delicious coffee surrounded Lukas and made his mouth water. He gave his roommate a thankful look.

"I got distracted," Lukas replied, scooting the mug closer to his chest. "Did you put cream in this?"

There was a specific way the Norwegian liked his coffee. First of all, butter. Sure, it was an odd thing to put into coffee, but it was mandatory in the Bondevik house, and it reminded Lukas of home.

Secondly, the creams and the sugars and the milk and all the additional stuff could, for lack of a better phrase, go screw itself. The avid coffee drinker believed that it took away from the pure essence that was his favourite drink.

Last of all, and most importantly, you had to have a _way_ with the coffee machine. A _way_ with the butter. A _way_ with the presentation. A _way_ with giving Lukas coffee.

"Do I ever?"

Mathias was one of those few people.

"You're amazing," Lukas decided, greedily taking the mug and drinking as much as he could in one go.

Adoringly, Mathias ran his hand through Lukas' hair. He was always doing stuff like that. The Norwegian had grown accustomed to it over the past the year, and now happily nuzzled against the touch.

"You've been studying too long," the Dane decided, closing his roommate's notebook and taking his pencil from his hand.

"You don't understand," Lukas grumbled in response. "You don't have to study. You just pass. I _have_ to study."

"You _have_ to sleep, first," he responded. "You being nice to me proves that."

"You hate me," Lukas decided, leaning back in submission and watching Mathias clean up his school supplies.

"Yeah," he agreed, laughing a little. Once everything was cleaned, he took Lukas' coffee mug ("Isn't this _yours?_ ") back to the common area.

When he returned, he expected Lukas to be in bed, but instead, he was curled up at his desk.

"Come on, Lukie," Mathias murmured, lifting his friend up.

"You're awful," he grumbled back. "You're awful and I hate you and if I fail my exams I'm blaming you."

"I know," Mathias laughed back, putting an arm under his friend's leg and lifting him up. Lukas curled up against his chest.

~oO0Oo~

The smell of eggs and bacon woke Lukas up. Well, that, and his blaring alarm clock.

He shuffled into the common room, hair a mess and pyjamas ruffled. His five other roommates were all already there, eating. Lukas' entrance made Mathias grin, and he presented him with his respective cup of coffee.

Lukas gratefully took it and sat down, his only focus on coffee.

"How do you do it?" Tino asked, watching his Norwegian housemate down his drink.

"Me?" Mathias looked up from his eggs.

"Yeah," Tino nodded. "Lukas rejected coffee that his _mother_ made for him, but he'll drink yours. Why?"

Mathias looked over at Lukas with his usual adoring expression. "Because, I make mine with love."

Lukas did a spit take.

 **[A/N]- I don't know what possessed me to write this, but here it is! Just a quick, mild DenNor one shot.**

 _ **Want to see more? Comment with ideas, PM me, or go to my Tumblr blog: .com!**_

Lukas sat by the quad's fountain, head stuck in a book. Next to him was Mathias, who was feeding the birds.

"Do you actually put your so-called _love_ in my coffee?" The Norwegian asked, out of the blue.

Mathias looked at him with a sweet smile. "Of course!"

Lukas turned and met his eyes. "I don't know if that's code for something, but I'm going to need you to stop," he decided.

Mathias laughed.

And then he kissed him.


End file.
